Juego Sucio
by Maryam
Summary: Un partido perdido, un capitan enfadado... la ducha es lo mas relajante, no?


Juego sucio  
  
Resumen: Nada mejor que una duchita para calmar los ánimos tras un controvertido partido.  
  
Autor: Maryam   
  
Clasificación: PG-13 (ma o meno)  
  
Pareja: Sirius/James  
  
Genero: Comedia/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (ojalá), son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos esos que han pagado derechos de autor.  
  
Avisos: Esto responde a un reto navideño de Harry Potter Slash. Es mi primer Slash tal cual, así que ser wen@s.   
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
  
Para Iki Moony, espero que te guste tu regalo ^_^  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_  
  
-¡¡¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO!!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!! - atronó la voz de James Potter en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. No se sabe si era por que las duchas estaban alicatadas o por que realmente estaba enfadado, pero la voz sonó terrible.  
  
Todo el equipo hizo mutis por el foro, y salieron como almas que lleva el diablo. James era un capitán exigente, pero muy amable y comprensivo, eso sí, cuando se enfadaba lo mejor era estar lo mas lejos posible de él.  
  
James daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada por los vestuarios a la vez que se iba quitando el uniforme de quidditch. Sirius simplemente le miraba y esperaba pacientemente que se calmara.  
  
- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Sabiendo lo importante que era para mi este partido... el ultimo con Slytherin y haces que lo pierda mandando esa bludger contra su buscador. ¡¡¡HACIENDO JUEGO SUCIO!!! - Un aire derrotado reemplazó la anterior ira que lucia James.  
  
- Prongs, sabes que no lo he hecho adrede, otras veces he hecho jugadas semejantes y no nos han penalizado. Vi la oportunidad y me arriesgue - James estaba parado en medio de los bancos, Sirius conforme hablaba se acerco a él. Las ultimas palabras las acompaño con su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
  
- Pero... era el ultimo partido de mi vida contra esos... imbéciles, quería ganar. Ahora tendremos a Snivellus pagado de sí mismo y vanagloriandose de la victoria.  
  
- Que se atreva a decir algo, acabara discutiéndolo con mis puños. - Dijo Sirius intentando hacer una pose mezcla boxeador-culturista y fracasando estrepitosamente.  
  
Los chicos terminaron de desvestirse en silencio y se dirigieron hacia las duchas encerrados en sus pensamientos. Las duchas eran realmente una gran habitación con varios grifos en las paredes. Los amigos se colocaron separados apenas por un metro. Se habían duchado juntos miles de veces llevaban siete años conviviendo, tenían confianza. Pero un aire taciturno se había apoderado de ellos.  
  
Sirius comenzó con su cabello, era su arma de conquista y se lo cuidaba mucho, casi tanto como Malfoy y eso ya era decir mucho. Usaba un champú especial con un suavizante muy fuerte para que su pelo luciera siempre brillante y sedoso. Estaba terminando de aclarárselo cuando un reflejo le hizo volverse hacia James.  
  
Un rayito de sol se colaba por uno de los tragaluces de los vestuarios y daba de lleno en James. La escena era impactante, James se encontraba bajo la ducha, tenia la cabeza mirando hacia arriba pero sus ojos estaban cerrados para que no le entrara el agua. Esta resbalaba sobre su cuerpo en millones de gotas que brillaban por el sol como diamantes y una aura dorada lo envolvía. Era una visión. Y Sirius se quedo embobado mirándolo.  
  
- Te das cuenta que es nuestro ultimo año juntos? - Las palabras de James sobresaltaron a Sirius que resbalo con el jabón arrastrando a su amigo en su caída. Sirius se encontró de espaldas al suelo con James sobre él y entre sus piernas y ciertas partes que jamas habría pensado que estarían en contacto, apretujadas una contra la otra.  
  
- Merlín! Lo siento Prongs. Resbale con el jabón - decía Sirius mientras intentaba levantarse, pero con el peso de James encima y el jabón resbalando debajo era una tarea de titanes. James también intentaba levantarse pero se había pringado con los restos de jabón en el pelo de Sirius y no conseguia un agarre firme en las lisas baldosas.  
  
Sus intentos por levantarse lo único que conseguían era que sus cuerpos se frotaran mas y mas y las sensaciones que les estaba trasmitiendo esa situación eran cuando menos inquietantes. Viendo que no conseguían nada así, Sirius, sonrojado a mas no poder, tomo a su amigo por los hombros empujándolo en un intento de incorporarlo pero el traicionero jabón volvió a jugarle una mala pasada haciendo que las manos resbalaran, que James cayera con fuerza sobre él y que sus rostros quedaran separados apenas unos milímetros.   
  
Entonces todo se quedo quieto, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, los amigos se miraban a los ojos y ni siquiera pestañeaban. Sirius sin saber a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo elevo su cabeza esos míseros milímetros y unió sus labios a los de su amigo. James se tenso durante unos segundos, fue poco, pero lo justo para que el oxigeno volviera a circular hasta el cerebro de Sirius que se separo rápidamente de su amigo. Tan rápido que no recordó que tras él estaba el suelo y se dio un sonoro cabezazo que reverberó en las alicatadas paredes.  
  
- ¡Auch! Yo... yo... yo lo siento James, yo... no sé que me ha pasado. ¡¡¡Merlín!!! Por favor tienes que perdonarme, que vas a pensar de mí... - Sirius balbucía mientras James parecía aun en estado de shock. Este finalmente pestañeo y siguió mirando a su amigo en silencio. Sirius ya se había callado y miraba hacia un lado totalmente sonrojado. Era una imagen cándida.  
  
Y James decidió tirar el sentido común por la ventana. Sujeto a su amigo por la mandíbula le hizo girar el rostro hacia él y lo beso. Era un beso distinto. Si el anterior fue torpe y apresurado, este era un beso con pasión y sabiendo muy bien que se hacían.  
  
Sirius entreabrió sus labios invitando a su amigo a profundizar el beso y este no se hizo de rogar, pronto se desato una lucha de lenguas en la que ninguno quería ceder. Se movían como serpientes sinuosas el uno contra el otro y un roce en una parte hizo que Sirius soltara un gruñido. Girando sobre sí mismo les dio la vuelta y coloco a James bajo él, comenzando a atacar su cuello a la vez que movía sus caderas contra las de su amigo.   
  
- ¡Ayyyyy! - Eso no era un gemido de placer - Padfoot, para, por favor.  
  
- ¿Que diablos sucede? - Pregunto Sirius con voz ronca sin separar los labios del cuello de James. - No te querrás echar atrás ahora, ¿verdad? - Y siguió lamiéndole el lóbulo de la a oreja.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea, para! Me estas clavando algo en el culo.  
  
- Hum... no tenia pensado nada así la primera vez, pero si quieres...   
  
- Idiota, que es en serio. A parte, esto es mucho más grande y más duro que lo que tu tienes ahí.  
  
Se giraron para descubrir el perdido y nunca extrañado bote de champú de Sirius, que James tomo y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas por las puertas de las duchas.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Es mi champú favorito! - grito Sirius...  
  
- ¿Quieres irte detrás de él? - Pregunto James alzando una ceja.  
  
- Err... no... aunque sea también más grande y más duro que lo que TU tienes ahí... - y se lanzo a su cuello otra vez antes de que James tuviera oportunidad de decir algo.  
  
Un gemido ahora no de dolor escapo de los labios de James y eso desato todo. Ambos se apretaban, tiraban, se retorcían y se frotaban. Suspiros, gemidos, lamentos, gruñidos y hasta un ladrido llenaron las duchas. Todo cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Hasta que en dos profundos gemidos, apenas separados por segundos, todo termino y solo quedaron un par de respiraciones entrecortadas y dos cuerpos sudorosos y remojados en el suelo de las duchas.  
  
Sirius giro su cabeza para enfrentar el rostro de su amigo que seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los remedos de la sensación. Adivinando la observación, tal vez, o simplemente que había sentido la respiración de su amigo, giro el rostro y abrió los ojos. Sirius lo beso con calma y ternura y James le respondió.  
  
- Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años, habríamos tenido mas oportunidades de repetirlo - dijo James con una risita.   
  
- No sé que habrían dicho Lilly y Remus sobre ello. Aunque estoy casi seguro que no les habría gustado un pelo.  
  
- Moony??? Que callado os lo teníais, con razón siempre esta sonriendo el lobito. Y yo pensando que simplemente era simpático... ¡JA!  
  
- Será mejor que salgamos, los chicos deben de pensar que nos matamos o algo así - dijo comenzando a levantarse, el jabón hacia rato que había desaparecido y consiguió levantarse sin dificultad. Ya de pie ofreció su mano a su amigo aun sentado en el suelo y de un tirón lo levanto, un tirón tan fuerte que hizo que su amigo acabara en sus brazos. Unos brazos en los que James se demoro unos instantes, en un sentido abrazo.   
  
Finalmente se dirigió hacia los vestuarios sin volver la vista atrás. Sirius cerro los grifos y con un teatral giro que hizo flotar su melena negra y salpicar de gotitas las baldosas y fue tras su amigo. Su muy querido amigo.  
  
FIN 


End file.
